Harry Potter and the Chances of a Lifetime
by AngelBaby 13
Summary: Harry decides to take his life into his own hands. To hell what others think!


Disclaimer/Authors Note: Well this is my first real try at a HP fic so here goes nothing and no I don't own the Harry Potter characters.  
  
Harry Potter and the Chances of a Lifetime  
  
Chapter 1: The Nightmare and the Birthday Surprise!  
  
Harry woke from his Occlumenced sleep to look up at the almost rotted through ceiling. The Dursley's had somehow found out that he was the only 'good' witness to Cedric's death and that he had been there when Sirius had been killed. So now he was sleeping in the shed so he wouldn't get any 'ideas'!  
  
Harry had been running and working at 'Ben's Lumber and Landscaping Yard' all summer so he was now a towering 6'8" with a golden tan, he also had joined a swim team so his muscles from working in the lumberyard were extremely toned. He also had been going to a martial arts class where he learned many different types of fighting like sword fighting and archery among other things. He had started to go to music lessons and was an excellent singer and dancer; he could also play the piano, drums, electric guitar, and flute. He had let his hair grow out and had somehow gotten white streaks from all the pressure he had had from everything in the Wizarding world to his everyday life to say it was just a little weird would be a major understatement. So basically every girl (and even some guys who were straight) gave him slightly awed but lustful looks, he knew this but decided not to acknowledge the looks.  
  
Harry sat up in bed and looked at his clothes. "Not again!" he let out a stream of swear words that would make would make hardened sailors wince in shame. Harry got up and laid out some of his new running clothes and running shoes that he got with the earnings from working for Ben. He put his hands over the clothes and shoes watching them dry in fast forward motion, with his new found trick 'Wandless Magic.'  
  
Harry put on his clothes and shoes before turning to the door. Before he even turned the knob there was a familiar taping at the door that he recognized as on owl wanting to be let in. "Finally! I can't believe it took so long for them to write a simple letter," he grumbled as he took the letter from the owl.  
  
It had his name on the front in neat scrawling handwriting he turned it over and his face fell as he saw the Hogwarts seal. Harry opened it up and barely glanced at the regular stuff and tossed them aside. Something fell to the floor.  
  
Harry, I have talked to Dumbledor and we have decided to make you a sixth year prefect. You will have duties to do and privileges added. You will be able to use the prefect's bathroom and gym.  
  
We will have our first meeting on the train at 11:30 AM sharp. You will be able to use the sixth year Gryffindor prefect compartment if you wish. This is the 'first' time this has 'ever' happened so respect your rights and complete all of your duties! Congratulations!!!  
  
Deputy Headmaster  
of Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry  
Professor Minerva McGonagal  
  
O.W.L.s: Potions with Professor Snape: Outstanding in Basic and Intermediate (3 OWLS)  
  
Transfigurations with Professor McGonagal: Exceeds Expectations in Basic and Intermediate(2 OWLS)  
  
DADA with Professor Umbridge: Remarkable (above all other scores) in Basic, Intermediate, and Advanced. (4 OWLS)  
  
Charms with Professor Flitwick: Outstanding in Basic and Intermediate. (3 OWLS)  
  
History of Magic with Professor Binns: Acceptable in Basic and Intermediate (1 OWL)  
  
Divination with Professor Trelawny: Troll (NO O.W.L.)  
  
Herbology with Professor Sprout: Acceptable in Basic and Intermediate (1 OWL)  
  
Care of Magical Creatures with Professor Hagrid: Outstanding in Basic and Intermediate (3 OWLS)  
  
Astronomy with Professor Sinistra: Acceptable in Basic and intermediate(1 OWL)  
  
Congratulations Mr. Potter you have received 18 OWLS. You were second only to Hermione Granger who had 20. You will need to send in your request as to what you want to take this coming year. (These are new classes.)  
  
Classes that can be taken by 5 year and up:  
  
Healing with Madame Pomfrey  
  
Spell formation with Professor Vector  
  
Potion inventing with Professor Snape  
  
Please turn in your reply to your Head of House. Thank You  
  
Fredrick Folider  
Educational Department  
Ministry of Magic  
  
Harry was shocked that he had gotten that many OWLS but decided not to dwell on it since he had to go to his boss, Ben's house. Harry quickly shrunk everything since this would be his last day in Surrey for, hopefully, the rest of his life. Ben had been taking Harry to Diagon Alley frequently throughout the summer. Harry had been making and selling top of the line Potions that were sold on the Black-market in other countries like the Polyjuice Potion and Wolfsbane. He knew that Snape would probably go ballistic thinking that he couldn't even brew a simple Pepper-up Potion.  
  
Harry knew that if Dumbledor knew about what he was doing he would try to make him stop and Harry that in turn would tell him to go shove it up his arse. While he had been getting a better image over the summer he had also gotten an attitude. Which made the girls (and boys) flock towards him even more.  
  
"We're here Harry." Ben's voice snapped him out of his thoughts.  
  
"Thanks Ben for everything this summer. Well, I guess this is good-bye then. C'ya Ben." Harry smiled and walked into the pub without a backward glance. He went into the pub careful to keep his face and scar hidden. He checked into the pub and got room number 11 before heading out to Diagon Alley not being noticed by a single person. Gliding silently into Gringotts he went to the headcounter and asked to go down to his vault. He followed Grind-ladle down to vault number five his new vault, which was guarded by its own dragon. The door was opened to allow him into the galleon, jewel, and weapon-encrusted interior.  
  
Harry went to the weapons first and withdrew two Japanese Katana swords and strapping them to his back, two daggers one short; one long. He moved onto the bows and arrows next and hefted one before putting it gently back down and moving to the next until he had made his way down to the last one where he sighed frustrated before noticing a shine off to the side he trotted over to the beautifully made longbow. He hefted it into position and sighed in satisfaction, finally! He grabbed a pouch and filled it full with galleons before tapping the Gringotts emblem, which made the bag light and look deflated. He nodded to the goblin and made his way out of the vault.  
  
His stay at Diagon Alley went by unnoticed and it was soon time to get up to get to the Hogwarts Express. He apparated himself there wandlessly. Moving silently but quickly he made his way onto the train and to the front where the prefect cars were. He sat in the far corner and waited for the rest of the prefects to come he started meditating and could feel himself lifting up in the air by the surrounding energy when he heard footsteps coming his way he settled back down into his chair.  
  
Harry watched as other prefects made their way in without noticing him. He smirked as he figured what they would do when he made his presence known. He knew that Malfoy had seen him because he was the only one that had the sense to actually look at his surroundings. In fact Harry had nodded to him when their eyes locked. He could tell that Malfoy didn't exactly know who he was but shrugged it off. This was going to be fun! 


End file.
